Simple Comforts on St Valentine's Day
by xthegothemo99xx623
Summary: When Nico is left as the single one out on St. Valentine's Day, Percy swoops in and rescues the day. The two enjoy one another's company and relish in their simple comforts.


_**Hey! So, this is just short little story. LKNB is temporarily on hiatus, and Is There Any Hope? is discontinued, if you all haven't guessed by now. :) Hope you like it.**_

_**D/C: I own nothing, and make no money from this.**_

Nico sighed as he dropped his book bag on the floor of his small apartment and plopped down on the sofa. All day, he had had to go through the hallways of the mortal school he was attending and it seriously had sucked. Everywhere around him, sickeningly sweet couples had been making out, exchanging, cards, sweets, and flowers.

He covered his eyes with his hands and let his thoughts wander.

Percy had been in the halls, with Annabeth. Not that he had minded, he just wished that instead of her Percy was kissing, it was him. He sighed and went to the kitchen. He and Bianca had moved in when the lawyers picked them up. Since she died, he still lived here, but it was quieter, lonelier.

He remembered when he had been so furious at Percy, all those years ago, that he had let his beloved sister, his only friend, die. But since they had made up, they formed a friendship that had become stronger over the years, and he had eventually realized his feelings for Percy.

Of course he had told him. Percy was his best friend, of course he understood. He said that he loved Annabeth, but no matter what, they were still best friends and he loved him as a brother. It had hurt to be rejected, but at least Percy was understanding and hadn't been disgusted by him.

Nico jumped slightly as the door buzzer sounded. He quickly walked down the two steps to the main door and opened it to a grinning Percy.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over today… Where's Annabeth?" Nico asked, as he opened the door to let Percy and a very suspicious looking basket into the foyer.

"She had to do something for Lady Athena at Olympus. She said something about the blueprints for the new palace. She said that she'd be back by Saturday, so it's just you and me," Percy replied, as he toed his boots off and shrugged off his jacket. "I brought a crapload of food and chick flicks by, 'cause, it's St. Valentine's day and stuff. You mind?"

"You know I never do, you've done this every month you've been available for the past year," Nico retorted, cracking a smile and leading the way over to the sofa, nudging the book bag out of the way as he walked.

"Alright, I rented a bunch of Nicholas Sparks movies from Redbox, so do you want to watch The Last Song, Dear John, or-"

"The Last Song. I've been dying to see it since it came out," Nico interrupted, setting up the telly and taking the disk out of its case to put in the blu-ray.

"Okay. I like it, too," Percy said as he stood back up and took the basket to the couch. "And for dinner, we have… Chicken flavoured ramen, beef flavoured ramen, frozen pizza, veggie straws-" Nico wrinkled his nose at that choice, "and for dessert, candy. Pretty well balanced dinner, right?"

Nico shook his head and smiled at Percy's childish ways. Sure, he could be serious when he wanted to, but it was having Percy like, this. He pressed play on the remote while Percy went to the tiny kitchen to warm up their bowls of soup and place the pizzas in the oven.

"Hurry up, I'm starting the movie!" Nico called, pressing the play button on the main menu.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just let me get the bowls," Percy answered, placing them on a tray and walking back out, he handed a bowl and spoon to Nico, then took his, set the tray down, and started to watch the movie. Halfway through, their ADHD had booted them in the butts. They were now playing footsie and trying to knock each other off of the couch. Nico, having the disadvantage as he was smaller and weighed a lot less, finally got frustrated and pounced on Percy; surprising him and making them both roll onto the floor.

Percy let out a surprised _oof! _and shoved Nico off, rolling over so that he was facing the couch and away from Nico. The smile on Nico's face quickly evaporated and he sat up, reaching out to touch Percy's shoulder, the forgotten movie showing Miley Cyrus's face.

"Percy? Hey man, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-" Whatever Nico was about to say was cut off as Percy rolled quickly around and grabbed Nico around the middle, effortlessly picking him up and dropping him on the couch.

"Dude! That wasn't funny! I was seriously worried that you'd start crying or something!" Nico said as Percy sat on top of him and locked his arms above his head.

Percy chuckles and laid his torso on top of Nico's. "Come on, Neeks, I'm made of tougher stuff than that. I defeated Kronos, for crying out loud." He lowered his face until their noses were a few centimetres apart, keeping eye contact with Nico.

Chocolate brown met with sea green as the two boys gazed into each other, and then the spell was broken as Percy leaned up and placed a soft kiss in between Nico's eyebrows. He climbed off of Nico and sat back down in the corner of the couch, looking amused at Nico's slack jaw.

"Come here," Percy said, holding his arms out and beckoning to Nico, who numbly scooted forward and into Percy's open arms, leaning his head on one of Percy's defined pecks.

"… Does this mean that… We're more than friends?" Nico muttered, more to himself rather than Percy. Percy clutched Nico tight and didn't answer.

About ten minutes later, Nico was struggling to keep tears from falling down his face as he watched Ronnie staying up to look over the turtles. He let out an involuntary sniff. Percy leaned forward so that he could look at Nico's face.

"Are you seriously crying?" Percy laughed as he moved his thumb to catch a tear that had managed to escape Nico's eye. Nico sniffed as more tears fell down his face. "I can't help it!" His voice cracked, "Just… Those baby turtles…" Percy laughed again as he settled Nico back onto his chest and continued to watch the movie. His eyelids started to grow heavier and heavier, and then, just as Ronnie was finished the stained glass, he surrendered to sleep, his arms around Nico's body.

"Well, that was an interesting movie, wasn't it?" Nico said, as he checked his watch, nineteen fifty-eight, and scrubbed at the dried tear stains on his face.

He turned to look at Percy and was surprised to find out the he had fallen asleep, his head leaning on one of the couch cushions. Nico smiled and disentangled himself from Percy's arms and stood up, stretching his legs and started to clean up.

When he returned from the kitchen, he went back over to the couch and turned the telly off, then turned back to Percy's angelic face, debating with himself until his irrational side won over and he retrieved an afghan from the back of the couch, sitting back down and into Percy's arms, and tucking the blanket around them. Percy smiled to himself and unconsciously tightened his hold around Nico.

Nico smiled to himself, snuggling into Percy. "Happy St. Valentine's Day, Perce," he whispered to Percy, before he allowed the tendrils of sleep to overtake him, and he drifted off to sleep.

_**Yeah… this was just a little something I threw together. I hope you like it. Special shout out to my awesome friends maryfever123, Calypso Jackson, (don't worry, the chapter's coming along fine!) and my awesome beta, TithenElleth! (She changed her name again…) Happy St. Valentine's Day, everyone!**_


End file.
